


Between the Idea and the Reality

by dontforgetre



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontforgetre/pseuds/dontforgetre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title inspired by "The Hollow Men" by T. S. Eliot.</p><p>"Where am I?" I yelled, struggling against the straps around my wrist and ankles as my voice became more and more panicked, "What's going on? Why can't I remember anything?"<br/>She placed her hands on my chest, trying to calm me down.<br/>"I'm going to need you to calm down. Eren, I said, I need you to-"<br/>"Wait, what?" I stopped struggling, her hands still tense as they held me down, "What did you call me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Run. That's all I knew. I couldn't let them catch me. I heard their footsteps closing the space between us and adrenaline drove me forward. I desperately pushed people out of the way with shaking hands. Curses pounded on my back and forced their way into my ears. Rain trickled down my face, and into my eyes. I brushed them away, trying to clear my vision. Finally, the people cleared as I came to a bridge and I ran freely.

However, as I found out, this also gave my pursuers a chance to use the gun they so eagerly held. 

The gun blasted from behind me and I stopped, a sudden burning pain in my side. My mouth opened in shock, placing a shaking hand where my flesh seemed to burn. A single laugh of disbelief crawled out of my throat. I stumbled backwards, my head spinning, the screams behind me fading. I took a step back as the only stability I had was lost, as my body went limp, crashing over the edge of the bridge. My eyes struggled to stay open as my slack body cut through the frigid air into the icy water below.

I woke to the sound of monitors beeping, assuming I was in a hospital. As my eyes slowly adjusted, I took in the room around me, its attributes the exact opposite. Dark blue lights decorated the room's pitch black walls. Smoke filled my mouth and nose as I breathed in. As soon as I coughed, a woman with a mask over her mouth walked towards me, shining a light into my eyes. She had square glasses and bright, brown eyes. 

I squinted my eyes at the sudden bright light, but pulling my eyelids apart, she forced them open. 

"Can you hear me?" she asked, as the light shone in my eye.

"I-I don't-where am I?" My voice sounded weak as I spoke, and I hated it.

"Do you know who you are?" she asked, ignoring my question.

"I'm...," I paused as I struggled to think, "My name is... I don't remember."

Frustrated, I sat up, only to find that my arms and legs were strapped down. Thinking back, I realized that my thoughts were empty. All the memories I knew I had, but couldn't remember, were gone. Naturally, I began to panic. 

"Where am I?" I yelled, struggling against the straps around my wrist and ankles as my voice became more and more panicked, "What's going on? Why can't I remember anything?"

She placed her hands on my chest, trying to calm me down.

"I'm going to need you to calm down. Eren, I said, I need you to-"

"Wait, what?" I stopped struggling, her hands still tense as they held me down, "What did you call me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she silently contemplated how to answer. I remained still, holding my breath as she began to speak.

"Your name is Eren," she said, with a sigh, as if she hadn't wanted to tell me.

I narrowed my eyes as I thought over the name.

"Eren," I said, the familiar syllables flowing naturally over my tongue, "Eren...Eren what?"

"That's all I can tell you," she said, staring cautiously at my hands that were still tied down.

"Can you-," I began, taking a deep breath, "Can you tell me where I am? Or what the hell is going on, at least?"

"I can't say either," she replied, taking the mask off her mouth and letting it hang around her neck, "Sorry, kid. I'm just here to do some tests."

She smiled apologetically, the dark room surrounding us giving off an eery feeling. Turning around, she walked over to a small table near the chair I was restrained on, a small computer resting on its surface. She typed something in, a small sound surprising me as she logged in.

"Okay, Eren," she said, slamming the computer shut as she turned around, "This is where I shine the brightest."

A smile appeared on her face, one that would have comforted me were it not for her somewhat crazed eyes and the syringe she held in her left hand.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, heart beating faster as she closed the space between us, "Get the hell away me!"

"Eren," she said, placing one hand on my chest to keep me still, "Don't worry."

My arms struggled from the cuffs, the skin below them becoming raw.

"Don't touch me," I said, trying to sink as much into the chair as possible, "Don't you fucking touch me."

"Eren," she said, putting the needle on my skin, "It's for your own good."

She sunk the needle into my arm, holding it steady with her other hand. 

"Don't...," I said, struggling to speak as she pulled out the needle.

Her face grew blurry and her words faded as she turned around to leave the room, turning off the only dim source of light, leaving me in darkness. My eyes closed, my quiet breath the only company I had as I fell unconscious, seeing no point in fighting what I couldn't.

When I woke up, my arms and ankles were uncuffed, the walls were white and the room was lit up brightly. I sat up, looking around me. At the far end of the room, I saw a plain, black door and decided to open it. A small, hallway was lit with bright lights from the walls which accentuated the narrowness of its nature. I walked down the hallway, staying close to the wall to avoid being caught. Reaching the end of the hallway, I heard voices coming from a nearby room, whose door was propped open. I walked towards it, holding my breath and stepping as quietly as possible. As I stood outside the door, I took a deep breath as their voices grew louder, an argument disturbing the silence.

"He's different, you don't understand. I have never seen anything like him. I mean, he's incredib-"

"Hange."

"All I'm saying is don't lay a finger on Eren until I'm done with my tests. Just give me two days to figure out what's going on with him,okay?"

"And if it doesn't work out?"

"Then I will take full responsibility for the outcome and...you can do what you have to."

"You do realize what that means."

"Yes, sir."

"You have two days."


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there, unsure of what to do. Deciding to leave and think things out somewhere safer, I quietly peeked around the door. In the room, I was surprised to see the woman who had shoved a needle in my arm standing in front of a serious, blonde man. Her hands were slammed on the table between them, while he stood, calm and collected, his back turned to her with his arms crossed. The room was very much like the one I had been in, bright with white walls, but no windows. Suddenly, a large crack appeared on the wall farthest from the door. Both of them looked over at the crack, their heads focused on the wall, giving me a chance to slip past the door, as I wondered what the crack had been and why it suddenly appeared. Making my way past the door, I quietly ran past, pausing with a quiet gasp as the entire hallway blacked out. The lights flickered on, the room around me suddenly different. 

Instead of the hallway, there was a room. A child's room, I guessed. Toys were thrown around the floor, and the unmade bed had stuffed animals decorating its surface. A door I hadn't noticed suddenly opened and a child entered the room, tears running down her face as she tightly held a robot in her arms. She walked past me, ignoring me as she sat on her bed. The door was thrown open, a tall man suddenly stepping into the room. He knelt down in front of the girl saying something I couldn't hear and she laughed, her mood seemingly improved. It felt like I was watching a silent movie, everything was moving as it should, but I couldn't hear anything. Suddenly, their heads snapped in my direction, their once normal faces dripping seeming to melt, the flesh dripping off their faces and onto the floor. I fell backwards screaming as they began crawling towards me, their faces almost completely bone. 

I stood up quickly, running towards the door I had come in from. Opening it, I ran out, not bothering to close it as I stumbled into the hallway. This couldn't be real, I reasoned with myself. People didn't usually have their flesh dripping off their faces. Maybe it was the injection she gave me. Or maybe some drug they slipped me.   
Either way, I took a deep breath and began to look for a way out of this place, or at least for some explanation as to where I was. Sneaking along the hallway, I came across a two doors directly across from each other. One was bright green and the other was a duller red. Above each one, there was a sign; the green door had a Exit sign and the red door had a Employee Only sign. I quickly decided I'd rather leave than meet the people who had kept me here. I quietly opened the door and peered inside, realizing this was not an exit, but continued instead of heading back out. It was pitch black with a single, dull light in the middle of the room. I walked in and as soon as I closed the door, my eyelids felt heavy. I took a step towards the light, my legs giving out and my eyes snapping shut.

Either way, I took a deep breath and began to look for a way out of this place, or at least for some explanation as to where I was. Sneaking along the hallway, I came across a two doors directly across from each other. One was bright green and the other was a duller red. Above each one, there was a sign; the green door had a Exit sign and the red door had a Employee Only sign. I quickly decided I'd rather leave than meet the people who had kept me here. I quietly opened the door and peered inside, realizing this was not an exit, but continued instead of heading back out. It was pitch black with a single, dull light in the middle of the room. I walked in and as soon as I closed the door, my eyelids felt heavy. I took a step towards the light, my legs giving out and my eyes snapping shut.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up."

A hand gently slapped my cheek, then when I didn't open my eyes, began to flick my forehead continuously. 

"I can't deal with another dead body, okay?"

My eyes shot open, only to find the woman from before (Hange, was it?) smiling at me.

"Good morning, sunshine."

I looked around, seeing that the room around me was the room I had started out in, where I had been tied down. Looking down and around me, I saw the same circumstance with Hange directly above me. 

"Wasn't I just...," I began, "Wasn't I..."

"Weren't you, what?"

"Well, you were gone and there was... this man and you were talking about... me? And then there was this girl and her father and they...-"

"Don't worry," she said, spinning in circles on the chair she sat in, "You don't have to explain to me. I already know."

"That's impossible," I questioned, "You weren't there."

"You may want to sit tight. This may come as a shock to you," she said, scooting her chair closer to me.

"I don't really have another option," I said, nodding my heads towards my cuffed hands. 

"Right, sorry," she said, adjusting her glasses, "You're special, Eren."

"Thank you?"

"I'm serious," she said, "We brought you here to become you're part of a new... superhuman species, is probably the best way to put it."

She paused, looking at me. I just stared back at her, not sure how to respond. She continued. 

"We've tried it out on other subjects. So far, they have all failed. You are the only success."

"Wait," I said, sitting up as much as I could, "What happened to the other subjects?"

Just as she opened her mouth to answer me, the door slammed open and an angry-looking guy stood at the door, breathing heavily. He looked over from me to Hange.

"Who's this guy?" he asked, walking over to Hange's chair.

"Our latest subject."

He smirked at me, glancing briefly at my cuffed wrist and ankles. 

"So, you're the new guy, huh?" he said, before looking over at Hange, "Why's he still got those on?"

"I was about to take them off before you...How'd you get in here anyways?"

She typed something into her computer, and the cuffs opened, releasing my sore arms and ankles. 

"I made a distraction, so I could escape for a while."

"You hate the Rec Room that much?"  
"More than you know."

"I don't mind, but if Marco finds-"

"Jean! Where are you?"

The guy who I guessed was Jean groaned loudly before pushing off the chair and walking out the door. He slammed the door shut, yelling in response to whoever had called his name.

"Sorry about that," Hange said, "Let me introduce you to everyone."

"Everyone?"

She nodded her head, holding her hand out for me to take it.

As soon as I got up, I took her hand, strangely weak as we walked out the door. Naturally, I had many questions.

"So, when you say superhuman... What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, it's hard to explain. It's better to show you."

She placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me, walking ahead a couple steps. She reached into the pocket of her lab coat, and pulling out a gun, pulled the trigger as she aimed at my chest. I didn't have time to react, so the bullet hit my chest and I fell backwards. I lay on the floor, expecting a more excruciating pain, but only feeling slightly out of breath. I sat up, glancing from Hange to my chest. Lifting up my shirt, I saw a small hole. Slowly, the bullet was squeezed out as the hole closed. I scooted away from the bullet, looking up at Hange for an explanation. 

"What the hell was that?" I yelled. 

"Hm," she smirked, "So you were a success."

"Wait," I yelled, "You weren't sure that would happen, that I wouldn't die?"

"Well, not completely sure," she said, "But, you were a success in all the other areas, so I guessed you would be fine." 

"You guessed? That's fucking crazy."

As I said it, I felt slightly guilty. The guilt immediately left as she smiled at me, grabbing my hand to continue walking. 

"I get that that freaked you out, Eren, but I am a scientist. We take risks."

"Next time, ask before you shoot me."


	5. Chapter 5

"And right through here is the Rec Room."

I walked in, still tracing where I had been shot, to see about twenty people either standing around or sitting on benches. Most of them looked pretty harmless, but there were a couple people sitting in a corner observing me carefully as I walked in.

I avoided eye contact with them as I walked further into the room, instead focusing on the ones who smiled politely at me. 

"Everyone!" Hange yelled out, placing her hands in the pockets of her coat.

Everyone stopped talking, focusing on Hange as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"This is Eren. He's the newest subject. Please be nice, he's worth more than any of you."

Well, that was a great way to make friends, I thought.

She patted my shoulder and walked out, leaving me alone as everyone began talking again. I took a deep breath, disoriented, and looked around for a place to sit. No way in hell was I going to try to talk to someone. 

Finally, I saw a lonely chair and walked over, ignoring the stares as I went to sit down. I stuck my sweaty palms under my legs, quietly tapping my foot. 

"Damn," a familiar, loud voice said, that could be distinctly heard above the mumbles of everyone else, "You guys are jerks. Why do I always have to introduce the newbies?"

I kept my head down.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and I cautiously looked up, seeing the guy I had seen before in the office, Jean. He smiled at me, somewhat forced as he stopped in front of me.

"Hey, long time to see."

I nodded at him, glancing around me. Everyone was watching us, probably wondering when I would mess up. 

Oh, well, I thought, If that's what kind of entertainment they want then they can go fuck themselves.

"Just so you know, most everyone here doesn't really care about you. They just want to see how long you'll last in this place. Most everyone goes crazy after about a day."

I looked up at him, my eyes widening a bit. How long had I been here?

"So, what is this place?"

"They didn't tell you yet? Damn Hange, never tells you the important details."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This place is basically a prison for people they mess up with their shitty experiments," Jean said, "So, it doesn't really make sense. But, we are the lowlife of society, the shit no one wants to see. You have your prostitutes, your drug dealers, all that mafia shit...we're worse. This is for life."

I sat there, realizing that I would never see anyone, but the people in this room for the rest of my life. 

"I know what you're thinking. 'Wow, everyone here's a piece a shit. How can I live with them?' Truth is, buddy, we have no choice. It's either this or the Fun Room. Anyways, most of us don't have family or hate them, so it works out. Which one are you?"

"None of your fucking business," I said, embarrassed that I still didn't remember anything.

"Whoa, Eren. Don't freak out, I was just wondering," Jean said, his eyebrows furrowing, "It's not like I expected anything from a dick like you anyways."

I stood up quickly, the chair falling backwards, closing the space between us.

"And what exactly were you expecting?"

"Definitely not a prissy-ass bitch. Is that how you usually make friends?"

"No, I don't usually talk to women that way."

That seemed to get to him. If there was one thing that insulted a man, it was being called a woman.Personally, I didn't mind; they seemed a hell of a lot tougher than men. 

Jean brought his arm back, curling his hand into a fist.

Well, shit.


	6. Chapter 6

Just as Jean was about to punch me and probably make me pass out for what seemed like the millionth time, a voice yelled out, "Stop!"

I stood firmly, not about to cower or take my eyes away from Jean's. 

"Jean, I said stop, damn it!"

I saw Jean get pulled away, and someone place their hands firmly on my shoulders. I looked over to see a freckled guy holding Jean back, who wasn't moving, but still looked angry. I looked behind me to see a girl with black hair, the one who had her hands on my shoulder, standing in front of a smaller blonde guy. He smiled cautiously at me, before quickly averting his eyes to the ground. The girl, however, looked me straight in the eye as she gave me a quick smile before giving me a awkward, but incredibly hard pat on the back. 

"Hey," she said, standing next to the blonde, "I'm Mikasa."

Everyone who had been sitting at the same table as them, got up and began walking towards me. 

"I'm Armin," the blonde said, "This place isn't that bad. Most of the techniques are actually quite fascinating and their use of-"

"No one cares, Armin," a girl with brown hair said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder comfortably, using the other to shake my hand, "Sasha."

A boy with a buzz cut, wrapping his arm around Armin's other shoulder, playfully ruffling his hair. "Yeah, you nerd," he said, shaking my other hand, "The one and only Connie Springer."

"I'm Christa," a small, blonde girl said, smiling brightly, "Nice to meet you." 

She looked over at the tall girl next to her who stood silently, tapping her shoulder, "Ymir, don't be so rude."

She looked uninterestedly at me, nodding her head once at me before dragging Christa back to where they were sitting. The guy who had been holding Jean back finally let him go and he walked over to me with a smile. 

"I'm Marco. He's usually better at introductions. Sorry about that."

He shook my hand, then led me towards the table they had been sitting at. 

"This is where we sit," he said, pushing me into a seat at the table, "And a word of advice, don't talk to anyone who doesn't talk to you first."

"That's complete bullshit, Marco," Connie said, his head on top of Sasha's which was flat on the table, "He'll never make friends that way."

"Connie's right," Sasha said, "You can't become someone's friend without beating the shit out of them first."

"What kind of friendships do you have?"

"Oh, don't tell you haven't beaten the shit out of at least one person here. Especially you, Jean."

"Who here hasn't been abused in some way by Jean?"

"I haven't," Christa said, raising her hand slightly.

"That's thanks to Ymir," Armin said.

Christa smiled at Ymir, whose face lit up as she winked back at her.

"Yep, that Kirstein doesn't stand a chance against me."

They began to argue, and I tuned out of the conversation, looking around the Rec Room. People were laughing and talking as if it were normal to be imprisoned here. As if it were normal to be experimented on and used. My eyes returned to the table, meeting Mikasa's eyes. She gave me a small smile, rolling her eyes in the direction of Jean and Ymir, who were still arguing. I smiled back at her, nodding my head. 

"So you guys want to get a room or what?"

Jean's obnoxious voice, once again, interrupted my peace and I, somewhat pissed off, looked over at Jean.

"I'd ask to use yours, but I'd rather not use dirty sheets."

"At least I've had company."

"Yeah, I bet you keep yourself real nice company."

"Fuck you."

"Leave him alone, Jean," Mikasa said, standing up, her expression serious.

The entire room turned to stare at us, Mikasa's serious but forceful voice catching everyone's attention.

"What are you going to do, throw a tampon at me?"

I don't think I've ever seen someone get knocked down to quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

"You can't blame anyone, but yourself for that one, Jean," Marco said, wiping Jean's bloody face with a rag that he pulled out of the pocket of his hospital-like clothing.

"Yeah, Jean, you pissed of Mikasa," Sasha said, "She's literally the worst person you could piss off."

I looked over at Mikasa, who was sitting in her seat, fidgeting a bit as Armin cleaned up her bloody fist. He gave her a look to sit still, to which she rolled her eyes. Jean glanced over at her nervously from time to time, probably expecting her to throw another punch, looking pathetic as he did so. Mikasa didn't glance up, even when they said her name. 

She looked up at me, offering a small smile, which I returned. I scooted down on the bench, farther away from everyone, until I ended up right in front of Mikasa and Armin. Armin finished up bandaging her hand, clapping his hands to indicate he was done. 

"So, um," I began, stumbling over my words a bit, "I'm sorry if I, uh, made you uncomfortable or something when I said we had, you know..."

I couldn't finish my sentence much to my embarrassment. She seemed to get the point, shaking her head.

"It's okay," she said, "I probably would have done something worse to Jean if you hadn't said that."

"Then I shouldn't have said anything. He deserved an extra punch."

"For what?"

"For being sexist."

"Thank you," Armin said, "Finally, someone says something about that. I feel like no one in this damn facility wants to talk about equal rights, and gender stereotypes. It's like, why would you-"

"Armin," Mikasa said, placing a hand in his shoulder. 

He stopped, taking a deep breath, "Sorry. I've been told I get too into certain subjects. Please let me know if I bother you."

"You're too cute to bother me," I said, a small blush appearing on his cheeks that I could barely see as he lowered his head, his hair covering most of his face. 

"Right?" Mikasa said, "I always tell him he's cute, but he says 'A man of science is not cute, but intellectually beautiful.'"

"It's true!" Armin said, his face indignant. 

I smiled at him, a genuine laugh making my entire body shake, and they smiled back. I felt happy, happier than I ever remembered being. Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind. Jean had said something about the Fun Room. What the hell was that? I certainly wasn't going to ask Jean, so I decided to ask Mikasa and Armin.

" Do you guys know what the 'Fun Room' is?"

Armin looked over at Mikasa, both their expressions turning serious.

"Who told you about that?" Armin asked, his eyes nervous.

Mikasa looked down, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Jean said something about it earlier. I was just wondering what-"

"Hey, Sasha. Did they tell you at what time dinner would be today?" Armin interrupted, raising his voice.

"Should be in about five minutes, I think," she said, smiling before turning back to her conversation with Connie.

Armin nodded his head in thanks. Both he and Mikasa avoided my gaze, so I decided not to talk anymore. I had fucked everything up with my fucking curiosity. If they didn't want to talk to me, I was sure I would go crazy being around Jean. As a loud bell rang, I blindly followed Armin and Mikasa, trying to push the curious thoughts away.


	8. Chapter 8

We all exited the room, walking down the hallway I had just been on to make our way to another room. This was the Food Room, Armin explained. Every meal they would call everyone to the room to get a shot that would make sure they, we I guess, wouldn't die. Apparently, after all the experimenting, if something didn't taste good, without the shot, our hearts would completely stop. One of the many downsides of being experimented on, he had said, but they had no choice if they wanted to live, which he really didn't know why they did.

We stood in a line, waiting our turn, a sudden commotion catching our attention at the front of the line. It was Marco, he was being held by the people giving the shots. They were whispering amongst one another, looking from the clipboard to him. Jean stood next to a Marco, angrily talking to them, but he was ignored. Armin and Mikasa stared at the ground, ignoring what was going on. 

"Um," I began, "What-"

"Don't," Armin whispered, "Please don't ask."

Mikasa pressed a thumb on Armin's shaking hand, her face blank. I looked up to see an impatient woman waiting for me to sit down. I did, and I brought up my arm. She roughly grabbed it, her fingers digging into my arm. I watched as she brought the needle up to my arm, and placed her thumb on the end. As she pushed it, the needle broke, falling to the floor. She looked down at the needle, her mouth slightly ajar, then up at me. The woman next to her placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No" she said, "He's a Superman."

"A Superman?" I asked, "What's that?"

I looked behind me, where Mikasa and Armin were standing, watching with wide eyes.

"What's a Superman?" I asked, once again, my voice a bit louder.

"It means you were successful, Eren," a voice behind me said, "The first ever."

The entire room, went silent. I looked back and saw a tall, blonde man (the man I saw with Hange) standing beside the women who were giving shots.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"Erwin Smith," he said, holding out his hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. If you ever need anything, it will be given to you immediately."

I shook his hand, immediately dropping it.

"Wait," I said, "So, that means you're in charge?"

"That's correct," he nodded.

"So," I began, my voice growing louder, "You did this to everyone? You tested on them?"

He nodded once more, his expression the same as before.

"You piece of shit," I spat, standing up from my chair, "Ruining people's lives like it's a fucking game?"

"Eren, I know you're confused and don't understand the situation very well, but you must realize that what we do here is beneficial for-."

"For who, exactly?" I yelled, "For 'science'? What a load of bullshit."

"Everything will be answered, if you would just follow me to my office. Trust me, Eren."

"Like hell I will. I'm getting out of this fucking place."

I stepped towards the door, glancing at Armin and Mikasa, who were still staring at the ground. A man at the door began to walk towards me, as if to stop me but stopped when Erwin held up a hand. Now in the hallway, I began to run down the hallway, trying to find a way out, some Exit sign or even a slight breeze. But as I continued on, there was nothing and I slowly grew more and more frustrated. I got to the end of the hallway, banging both fists against the wall repeatedly. Everything that had happened, the faint memories that I didn't remember and the new memories I remembered even less. Why the hell was this happening? I struggled to remember from before I started running, but nothing came. I fell to my knees, a smile creeping onto my mouth. What if I was asleep? Sleep? Now that I thought of it, I hadn't slept in a while. And I was tired, very tired. My thoughts slowed down, my eyelids growing heavier and heavier with every breath. I heard footsteps stop behind me and I knew, although I couldn't physically see him, that it was Erwin. My eyes slammed shut, my body falling to the side as all the energy I had, left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is not written by me, but by my sister, who gave me permission to post this as she is too shy and self-conscious to do so herself. thanks for reading and hopefully you keep doing so!


End file.
